Un Soleil humain
by Hyria
Summary: Soleil de plomb. Quand Naruto vit Sasuke pour la première fois, ce n'était plus le soleil qui le brûlait... (Schoolfic, Rating T pour la suite.)
1. Brûlure

_Titre__ : Un Soleil humain._

Auteur : Hyria

Genre : Schoolfic, UA, un peu OOC, Lemon par la suite !

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais plus pour longtemps :p

Note : C'est ma première Schoolfic, j'ai voulu m'essayer à ce genre car j'ai plein d'idées ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, j'ai le deuxième en stock. Bonne lecture ? :)

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :__ Brûlure._

La chaleur était intense ce jour-là. J'étouffais. Le soleil bouillonnait dans le ciel et je me sentais à l'étroit dans ma chemise blanche. Je déglutis en sentant la transpiration couler le long de mon dos. Désagréable.

Je marchai quelques instants avant d'apercevoir cette étendue d'herbe sous les arbres. Un endroit à l'ombre, c'était parfait pour me rafraîchir.

J'y courus et je m'étalai de tout mon corps sur le dos. Je sentais les brins d'herbe me chatouiller les avants-bras. Pour me détendre, je détachai un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Une brise légère se promena le long de mon torse et me fit frémir. C'était agréable de sentir l'odeur de la nature et d'écouter ce silence troublant. J'étais à l'abri du grésillement incessant du lycée. Ce bourdonnement insupportable qui cognait dans ma tête...

_Enfin seul._

Je laissai mes doigts se promener le long de mon ventre et touchai cette peau imberbe.

- Va falloir penser à muscler tout ça Naruto, dis-je dans le vide, c'est vraiment pas attirant !

Je sentais les os de mes cotes sous mes mains et je me crispai.

- Si maigre... On pourrait me briser sans le moindre effort.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Je m'oblige à porter des vêtements deux fois trop large pour cacher ma maigreur. Vraiment pathétique Naruto. Je retirai mes mains de ce corps avant de me redresser rapidement. J'entendis des voix se rapprocher. Ce bruit insoutenable martela de nouveau ma tête.

Je me levai et vis Shikamaru apparaître aux côtés de deux garçons. Neji et... un brun que je ne connaissais pas. Ils se dirigent vers moi sans me voir. Ils ont l'air si détendu et heureux, je les envie. Je soupire de nouveau et me baisse pour ramasser mon sac. En me relevant, j'entendis quelques bribes de conversation.

- Sasuke, t'es vraiment le pire ! S'exclama Shikamaru en riant.

Curieux, je relevai la tête vers l'interpellé et je me figeai en l'apercevant. Ce garçon aux traits si fins possédait une beauté froide que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Je restai bloqué quelques secondes, avant de voir que Shikamaru m'avait remarqué. Ils se rapprochèrent de moi mais moi, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de cet inconnu.

- Hé Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença Shikamaru avant de s'arrêter.

Il me regarda en riant gentiment.

-Je sais qu'on est en printemps mais c'est pas une façon d'attirer les filles !

Toujours troublé par la présence de ce brun, je ne remarquai plus cette chemise que j'avais laissée ouverte. Je sentis une chaleur détestable monter jusqu'à mes joues alors je précipitai mes mains sur ma chemise pour la reboutonner à la hâte. La honte s'empara de moi. Ils avaient vu mon corps... Ce corps hideux et frêle. Je relevai difficilement la tête vers eux et remarquai le sourire rassurant de Shikamaru.

- Alors Naruto, déclara Neji, je te présente Uchiwa Sasuke, c'est un... ami de longue date et il a emménagé il y a peu dans le coin. Sasuke, je te présente Naruto, un peu bête et réservé mais il est sympa quand même !

Je grognai à la remarque de Neji et j'osai lever la tête vers Sasuke. Nos regards se croisèrent et je sursautai. Ses pupilles noires me fixaient sans aucune émotion. C'était désarmant. Je bégayai quelques mots pour le saluer avant de détourner mon regard. Un échange trop intense pour moi.

J'entendis Shikamaru et Neji parler mais je ne comprenais pas leurs paroles. La tête baissée, j'étais troublée par la présence de cet inconnu. J'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il me scrutait. Qu'il me sondait du regard, se remémorant ma maigreur...  
Pour me donner une contenance, je ramassai ce sac que j'avais laissé dans l'herbe et le mis en bandoulière sur mon épaule.

- Naruto, tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

Je relevai la tête vers Shikamaru. Je ne me sentais pas capable de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Sasuke, il fallait que je parte. Et vite. Ce n'était pas normal que je me sente tout drôle comme ça en présence d'un garçon !

- J'... J'ai déjà mangé.

Et pour appuyer mes paroles, mon ventre se mit à faire un vacarme pas possible. Ce traitre !

- Pas assez on dirait ! Se moqua Neji en rigolant.

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que la présence de leur nouvel ami me gênait ! Entre ma chemise ouverte et les gargouillements, je me rendais ridicule devant eux.  
C'était tout moi ça. Je leur sortis une excuse pour m'échapper.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez vous... Et bien, à plus tard !

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre, et je partis en courant. Ils devaient me trouver bizarre, je n'étais jamais aussi mal à l'aise en leur compagnie.

Arrivé à l'intérieur du lycée, je m'appuyai sur les casiers pour reprendre mon souffle.  
Avec mes mensonges, je ne pouvais plus aller au self, ils allaient me voir. Je décidai de m'installer dans ma salle de cours, vide à cette heure-là.

On cria mon nom.

- Naruuuuuuuuu !

Ino, c'était cette fille-là. Un enthousiasme exagéré et une gentillesse incomparable malgré son allure qui pouvait paraître superficiel parfois.

Elle sauta sur moi pour me faire la bise.

- Tu as l'air fatigué Naruto, tout va bien ?

Je regardai ses deux yeux bleus inquiets me fixer. Elle attendait une réponse.

- Oui, c'est juste que je viens de courir. Mais tout va bien, Ino.

- Alors souris ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur mes lèvres avec ses doigts.

On resta 5 secondes à se fixer comme ça et elle éclata de rire.

- T'as vraiment l'air bête comme ça, Naru !

Je me mis à rire avec elle. C'était bon de relâcher la pression après la rencontre avec cet inconnu. On discuta durant une vingtaine de minutes et j'osai lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

- Dis Ino... Tu connais le nouveau qui vient d'arriver, Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Qui ne le connaît pas ! Ce mec fait tomber toutes les filles sur son passage !

- Dont toi ? Demandai-je, curieux de savoir sa réponse.

- Oh tu sais très bien par qui je suis intéressée !

Elle soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle était déjà amoureuse. Un amour à sens unique qu'elle ressentait envers Neji Hyuuga. C'était une fille très spontanée et énergique mais quand cela le concernait, elle devenait complètement incapable d'agir. Je pense que c'est cela l'amour.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Me demanda-t-elle avec les gros yeux.

- Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure.

- Et ?

Ino me connaît vraiment trop bien... Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant, elle va me prendre pour un fou. Enfin, pour un homosexuel surtout !

- Juste comme ça Ino, c'était juste par curiosité...

- Naruto Uzumaki, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Tu es intéressé ?

Je déglutis. Vraiment perspicace cette fille... Mais la sonnerie me sauva de justesse et la foule d'élèves rentra dans notre classe. Je la vis me regarder avec un petit sourire, je savais que la conversation était seulement reportée à plus tard. Mais quelle commère celle-là...

Shikamaru, qui faisait partie de notre classe, me fit un petit signe et se rapprocha.

- Tu vas mieux que tout à l'heure ? On s'est inquiété avec Neji de te voir partir comme ça.

Oh non... Ils ont dû parler de moi après mon absence, Sasuke aussi a dû entendre.

- Oui, désolé pour tout à l'heure j'étais pressé.

- J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas fait fuir en tout cas. Je voulais savoir si ça te plairait de venir chez moi ce week-end, on organise une petite soirée pour l'intégration de Sasuke. On va lui montrer comment on s'amuse ici !

J'étais déjà gêné par sa présence tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que ça va être si je viens... J'espère qu'il y aura du monde, comme ça je vais pouvoir passer inaperçu.

- D'accord, je serai là Shikamaru ! On sera beaucoup ?

- Non pas vraiment, je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Mais tu peux inviter Ino si tu veux !

J'acquiesçai et lui souris. Il fallait absolument qu'elle vienne, je me sentirai mieux avec elle. Et puis il y aura Neji donc elle pourra tenter quelque chose ! Enfin... Une rumeur dit qu'il est gay, je ne sais pas si cela est vrai. Mais Ino est très jolie, elle serait capable de le rendre hétéro je suis sûr...

Et Sasuke, je me demande si il l'est lui aussi... Oh mais à quoi je pense moi ! Je m'en fous qu'il soit gay ou non !

_Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je m'en fous..._

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, mais si j'avais coupé plus tard cela aurait vraiment fait trop long !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Reviews si le cœur vous en dit ;)


	2. Contact

Auteur : Hyria

Genre : Schoolfic, UA, un peu OOC, Lemon par la suite !

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais plus pour longtemps :p

Note : Voilà le 2ème chapitre, qui se termine assez sadiquement je l'avoue ! En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires. Je ne réponds pas à vos questions qui portent sur la maigreur de Naruto, vous allez le voir très prochainement :)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Contact. _

Quand la sonnerie annonça enfin la fin des cours, je me précipitai vers la sortie, trop content d'échapper à cet enfer qu'est le lycée.  
Je ne m'y ferai jamais… Rester assis toute la journée sans bouger ni parler, non ! Combien de temps encore je vais devoir vivre dans un environnement qui n'est pas fait pour moi ?

En me posant cette question, le visage de Sasuke me revint en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée banale, je l'ai eu dans la tête toute l'après-midi. J'ai été tellement ridicule devant lui, je n'ai pas du envahir son esprit contrairement à lui…

Absorbé par mes pensées négatives, je ne vis pas tout de suite mon père qui m'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Naruto, c'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ?

En le voyant m'attendre dehors avec cet air inquiet, une vague de remords m'envahit. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être encore un jeune poussin qu'il devait à tout prix protéger.

- Papa, combien de fois je t'ai dit de regarder mon emploi du temps sur le frigo au lieu d'attendre des heures devant chez nous ?

- Ah… Oui, désolé Naruto, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs en ce moment.

Comme tous les jours depuis la mort de maman, me mis-je à songer.  
Sans m'attarder dans mes pensées, je rentrai à l'intérieur pour me détendre sur le canapé. A la vue de l'ordinateur posé sur la table du salon, je ne pus résister à la tentation de l'allumer pour chercher des infos sur ce fameux brun.

- Ah ces jeunes et la technologie ! soupira mon père, à peine rentré et déjà en manque.

Si mon père savait ce que je cherchais sur internet, il en deviendrait fou…

- Papa c'est pour l'école, on a un exposé à préparer sur… Les aurores boréales !

Dubitatif, il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. J'étais enfin tranquille. Je me connectai à un réseau social bien connu mais aucun profil n'apparut comme étant celui de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'étais totalement frustré. Le même résultat se produisit quand j'étendis ma recherche à d'autres réseaux sociaux.  
C'est pas possible, il n'existe pas ou quoi ce type ?! J'allais refermer l'ordinateur quand un petit son m'indiqua que quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un message. C'était Ino.

_« - Naruto t'es parti vite tout à l'heure. Tu étais bizarre toute la journée, ça va ?_

_- Oui t'en fais pas. Tu connais mon père et les horaires… »_

On parla de tout et de rien quand tout à coup, une idée me vint en tête. Ino devait bien savoir elle…

_« - Dis Ino, tu sais si Sasuke Uchiwa a une page personnelle ? »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir sa réponse que mon père me fit sursauter en me tapant sur l'épaule.

- C'est comme ça que l'on bosse son exposé, jeune homme ? Aller viens, à table.

Honteux, je refermai l'ordinateur à la hâte pour le suivre dans la salle à manger. Tant pis, je demanderai à Ino demain. Elle va se faire des tas de films ce soir, elle va être insupportable en cours !

- Ce soir, c'est pâtes à la bolognaise, comme tu les aimes ! s'exclama mon père en posant la casserole au milieu de la table.

Depuis la mort de maman, il essaie à tout prix de la remplacer, c'est devenu une obsession je crois. Cela va des bons petits plats jusqu'au jardinage. Mais le pire, c'est quand il passe en mode poupoule, une horreur ! Il me protège trop mais c'est sans doute sa façon à lui de faire perdurer le souvenir de maman.

Le lendemain matin, après m'être lavé et habillé, je fonçai au lycée en courant. J'avais cette fâcheuse tendance à ne pas entendre mon réveil le matin, ce qui me mettait en retard systématiquement.  
Comme je le pensais, Ino m'attendait le long de la grille, les mains derrière le dos.

- Hé Naruto, je suis là !

On marcha ensemble le long de l'allée qui menait au lycée et comme prévu, elle me questionna sur ma demande d'hier.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Sasuke Uchiwa ?

J'avais préparé ma réponse la veille, sachant que je n'allais avoir droit à aucun répit. Surtout avec elle !

- C'est juste que Shikamaru m'a demandé de lui dire un truc à propos de la soirée de vendredi, lui dis-je, le visage en feu.

- Quelle soirée ? s'étonna Ino de ne pas être encore au courant.

Je lui expliquai rapidement qu'on était tous les deux invités là-bas et elle sauta de joie.

- Oh Naruto tu imagines ? Il y aura Neji !

Je souris en voyant la joie sur son visage. Elle doit avoir hâte d'y être, je la comprends. J'aimerais tellement lui parler de ce qui me perturbe…

Après nos deux heures de maths habituelles, la sonnerie se déclencha et Ino proposa qu'on se dégourdisse les jambes dehors.

- Pppfff il a beau être canon Iruka, qu'est-ce qu'il est ennuyeux comme prof ! se plaignait Ino en marchant à côté de moi, tu as vu la note qu'il m'a mise au dernier…

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Ma tête, mon cœur, étaient accaparés par la personne qui venait d'apparaître devant mes yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa venait de passer à 5 mètres, sans nous accorder un seul regard. La démarche souple, une silhouette élancée, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce garçon qui me brûlait à chacune de ses apparitions.  
Je ne me reconnaissais plus, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un homme ?

- NA-RU-TO ! m'appela Ino en me sortant de mon état léthargique.

- Euh… Oui, tu disais quoi ? lui demandai-je, confus.

Elle fit la moue avant de me répondre :

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter ! Tu pensais à quoi ?

Si tu savais, ma pauvre Ino… Si tu savais que je suis en train de devenir fou à cause d'un homme… !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans perturbations et heureusement, mon cœur avait subi son quota de battements pour le reste de la semaine. Cela m'avait littéralement épuisé je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer, ni de manger avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit.

Quand mon père me réveilla le lendemain matin, je vis en le regardant que j'étais en retard. Son expression blasée me fit comprendre que j'allais avoir droit à la morale ce soir.

Aaaahhh saleté de réveil, vraiment.

_7h53._ Je mis mon uniforme à la va-vite tout en essayant d'arranger mes cheveux en bataille dans le miroir.

_7h58._ ça craint… Je ne serai jamais à l'heure !

Je cours de toutes mes forces pour réduire ce retard qui va sûrement provoquer une belle retenue.

_8h00._ J'y suis presque ! J'espère qu'Ino aura inventé une excuse à ma place pour expliquer mon retard. Quoiqu'elle risque d'empirer les choses, telle que je la connais avec ses excuses folles !

_8h04._ J'entre dans le lycée, toujours en courant. Merde, je suis dans quelle salle ?

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me souvenir quand soudainement, en voulant me retourner, je bousculai quelqu'un.

- Naruto ?

Cette voix… J'eus à peine le temps de lever la tête que mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

Sasuke Uchiwa…

_Le temps venait de s'arrêter._

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! Vos impressions ?

Bientôt le chapitre 3 !


	3. Perdu

Auteur : Hyria

Genre : Schoolfic, UA, un peu OOC, Lemon par la suite !

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais plus pour longtemps :p

Note : Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissé autant de temps sans chapitre, je sais bien que ce n'est pas agréable de suivre une fiction qui n'est pas mise à jour régulièrement. A vrai dire, j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux qui sont maintenant réglés. C'est à nouveau un plaisir d'écrire ! Je compte reprendre un bon rythme : Un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que vous allez continuer à suivre cette histoire !

Je vous mets le chapitre 4 en ligne ce week-end. A bientôt :)

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Perdu._

Parfois, quand on se retrouve dans une situation embarrassante, notre corps ne répond plus aux appels incessants du cerveau. On se retrouve paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Mais dans notre tête, les pensées fusent à 100 à l'heure ! C'est ce qui m'est arrivé à moi, Naruto Uzumaki, quand j'ai bousculé Sasuke Uchiwa.  
Je cherchais des tas de choses à lui dire mais toutes me semblaient plus bêtes les unes que les autres. J'étais là, en train d'admirer stupidement le visage de celui qui hante ma tête.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Et au lieu de lui répondre, je me mis à observer les petits détails de son visage que je ne pouvais pas voir avant. Je remarquai ces petits plissements entre ses sourcils comme s'il était soucieux, ses lèvres que je n'avais jamais vues s'étirer et surtout ses pupilles noires. Toutes ces particularités me faisaient penser qu'il semblait constamment sur ses gardes, en colère. Cela me fascinait autant que ça m'effrayait.

- Tu es bien Naruto, non ?

Je cillai. Il se souvenait de moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant après l'impression que je lui ai laissée… Exhibitionniste et affamé, comment m'oublier ?

- Oui, c'est moi, lui répondis-je en tournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, excuse-moi de t'avoir bousculé, je… je cherchai ma salle de cours et…

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu es dans cette salle je crois.

Il me montra du doigt une porte derrière moi. Je savais que c'était le moment de s'éclipser et de lui dire au revoir mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger. Ou plus exactement, ils refusaient d'agrandir la distance entre nous deux. Je cherchai quelque chose à dire, quelque chose d'intelligent qui ne me ferait pas passer pour un abruti fini.

- Tu-tu viens à la soirée samedi ?

Il me fixait et je vis un semblant de sourire apparaître aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Shikamaru l'a organisée pour m'intégrer, cela serait bête que je n'y sois pas, non ?

- Haha… Oui, désolé.

Une chaleur dérangeante me submergea. Je devais être tout rouge. Il fallait à tout prix que j'écourte notre conversation, j'en avais assez de passer pour un imbécile. Et surtout, je ne supportais pas cette sensation étrange qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je le croisais. Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Euh… J'y vais Sasuke, je suis déjà en retard…

Je me retournai rapidement pour me soustraire à son regard.

- D'accord. A samedi, Naruto.

Je me hâtai d'ouvrir la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper, le visage en feu. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi, habitués.

- Encore en retard Naruto, c'est la dernière fois.

Le prof semblait lassé. Ce que je comprenais, je n'étais jamais fier de moi quand j'arrivais en retard. Mais cette fois-ci, je remerciai ce maudit réveil que je n'entendais jamais.  
Je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma place à côté d'Ino, la tête encore dans le couloir.

- Tu as l'air tout affolé Naruto, me chuchota ma voisine, tu as croisé le diable en personne ou quoi ?

Je soupirai.

- Presque…

Le soir venu, après avoir entendu la morale de mon père sur mon incapacité à me réveiller, je pris l'air sur le balcon de ma chambre  
Et quand mon esprit vagabondait, un seul visage me revenait toujours en tête. Sasuke.  
Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'il était apparu dans ma vie et il avait complètement tout chamboulé, il ne devait même pas se rendre compte du trouble qui s'installait en moi à sa vue.

Pourquoi tout se bouscule en moi depuis qu'il est là ? Pourquoi je suis attiré par lui ?

Je repensais à la seule personne qui aurait pu me rassurer sur mes peurs.  
_Maman, maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait…_

La fin de la semaine se déroula normalement. Je n'avais pas croisé Sasuke depuis notre bousculade du mercredi, ce qui me soulageait. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir après ça.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui c'était samedi et je savais que j'allais le voir le soir même, chez Shikamaru. Mais moi, Naruto Uzumaki, hétérosexuel confirmé, j'étais décidé à oublier ces quelques jours de dérive et me trouver une copine ! Sasuke et ses beaux yeux pourront aller se rhabiller !

L'après-midi, je me rendis chez Ino. Elle m'avait supplié de l'aider à trouver LA tenue qui allait faire craquer Neji et elle semblait tellement désespérée que je ne pus me résoudre à refuser. Après tout, je devais aussi me faire beau si je voulais plaire à une fille ce soir.  
Allongé sur son lit, je regardai Ino courir de la salle de bain jusqu'à la chambre pour me demander mon avis. Avis qu'elle n'écoutait même pas car selon elle, toutes les robes lui faisaient des hanches énooooooooormes, comme elle le disait si bien.  
Au bout de la 8ème tenue, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en soupirant.

- Naru, je crois que je ne vais pas venir…

- C'est à cause de la tenue que tu dis ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, au contraire.

- Non mais je ne le sens pas avec Neji… Imagine si il vient accompagné ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en couple… Oh et puis viens, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ! J'ai décidé de me trouver une copine tu sais !

Ino me fixa avec les gros yeux. Ma volonté avait l'air de la surprendre tout autant que moi.

- Enfin Naruto, je pensais que tu ne te déciderais jamais ! Ce soir, il y aura Sakura, Temari et Shiho il me semble. Peut-être d'autres !

Je connaissais à peine ces trois filles, aucune ne me plaisait réellement mais peut-être que le contact se créerait lors de la soirée.

Ino s'était remise d'aplomb après mes encouragements et se décida enfin pour une petite robe violette qui lui allait parfaitement bien (et qui ne lui faisait pas du tout des hanches larges !)

- Aller, à ton tour Naruto ! Montre-moi ce que tu as choisi.

Je n'avais préparé qu'un ensemble, une chemise grise foncée et un jean noir. Je ressortis de la salle de bain, peu sûr de moi quant à la tenue que je portais.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ce pantalon me fait les fesses plates ? lui demandai-je en me moquant.

Ino, qui ne perçut pas mon ironie, s'extasia :

- Oh que non, ce cul ferait bander cet hétéro d'Uchiwa, crois-moi Naru !

Elle me vit rougir et éclata de rire.

- Je déconne ! Tu es très beau comme ça. Attention les filles, Naruto est de retour sur le marché !

Je me mis à rire avec elle, que c'était bon !

Après avoir fait quelques courses pour la soirée, on décida de se rendre directement chez Shikamaru. Seulement voilà, l'après-midi avait trop bien commencé pour que cela continue. Mon portable sonna.

- Oui papa ?

- Naruto, je viens de lire ton rappel pour la fête de ce soir. J'aimerais que tu ne rentres pas trop tard.

- Tu entends quoi par la, papa ?

- J'aimerais que tu sois rentré pour minuit. C'est une bonne heure pour un lycéen non ?

J'étais abasourdi. Il a oublié ce que c'était d'être jeune ?!

- Papa, tu ne peux pas me demander de rentrer à cette heure-là, la soirée débutera seulement !

- Tu m'écoutes Naruto. Tu crois que ta mère aimerait te voir saoul ?

J'étais vaincu. A chaque fois qu'il invoquait maman pour m'interdire de faire quelque chose, il savait que cela me touchait…

- D'accord…

- Bien. A tout à l'heure mon fils, amuse-toi bien. Et n'oublie pas, c'est minuit !

_Clic._

Je regardai ma meilleure amie, complètement dépité.

- Tu te rends compte Ino, je dois rentrer à minuit…

Elle me fit un petit sourire réconfortant et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- On aura quand même le temps de s'amuser Naru ! Tu veux que je parle à ton père ?

- Non, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, il serait capable de me faire rentrer à 22h… Mais c'est gentil. Aller, allons-y !

Quand on arriva chez Shikamaru, seul Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Choji et Gaara étaient déjà présents.  
Au moins, Sasuke n'était pas encore ici, ça me rassurait.

L'ambiance était calme, je parlais avec Shikamaru quand tout à coup, Ino vint me mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hé qu'est-ce que tu attends Naruto, les filles sont seules ! Va les voir !

Elle est folle de dire ça à voix haute ! J'ai aucune envie de les aborder alors qu'elles sont en groupe…

- Tu es intéressé par une des filles Naruto ? me questionna Shikamaru en riant. Je pensais que tu étais gay !

J'étais choqué de ses paroles ! Moi, homosexuel ? Ino me fixait, étonnée.

Il faut que je sache d'où vienne ma soudaine réputation… Le trouble intérieur que je ressens pour Sasuke est-il si voyant que ça ?

- Pardon ?! Où as-tu entendu ça ?

- C'est Neji qui me l'a dit. Mais si c'est le cas, ne pense pas qu'on va te renier Naruto !

Je voulais protester mais le tintement de la sonnette m'en empêcha. Pour qui il se prenait Neji pour raconter ce genre de choses à mon sujet…  
Il faut que je parte… Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir.  
Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée quand je vis Sasuke, Neji, Temari et Shiho débarquer dans le salon. Je ne pouvais plus espérer partir sans que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive.

- Aaahhhh qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… soupira Ino en me rejoignant.

- Sasuke ? lui demandai-je en observant ce dernier retirer sa veste.

Ino ne répondit pas et se mit face à moi. Elle me regardait avec son air sérieux.

- Dis moi Naru… C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Shikamaru sur tes préférences ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu être attiré par une fille. Par contre, depuis que Sasuke est là, tu ne fais que parler de lui… Tu sais, je te parlais de Neji quand je disais qu'IL était beau…

J'étais presque démasqué. Elle me donnait une chance de lui confier ce poids, j'avais juste à lui avouer cette attirance. Peut-être qu'elle m'expliquerait ce qu'il m'arrive…

- Ino, ce n'était pas prévu tu sais, c'est arrivé co…

- ALLER VENEZ TOUS DANS LE SALON ! cria une voix féminine, apparemment surexcitée.

- …mme ça.

Malgré le bruit, je savais qu'elle m'avait compris. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette révélation : soucieuse et littéralement sur le cul.

Et moi, je me sentais libéré. Peut-être que ça n'avait résolu aucun problème mais je me sentais mieux, plus « normal »… Un ado avec des hormones qui font du zèle quoi !  
Je la tirai gentiment par le bras et lui dis à l'oreille :

- Allons-y. Je crois bien que j'ai envie de boire Ino !

* * *

_Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Vos avis ? :)_

_Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche !_


End file.
